G. Schmidt
|nationality = Erebonian|affilliation = * Thors Branch Campus * Roer Institute of Technology|gender = Male|eyes = Light Blue|birthDate = S. 1134/1/3 (Wed)|occupation = * Orbal engineer * Special advisor|image = G. Schmidt (Sen III).png|seiyuu = Hochu Otsuka}}Professor G. Schmidt (G・シュミット博士 ) is one of Professor C. Epstein's three pupils, along with Albert Russell and L. Hamilton. Personality Professor Schmidt has a very serious yet very hard to handle personality. He is bad with people, and he is also the type of person who gets so invested in his work that he will ignore someone. However, if he finds someone with potential, he will take them on as his assistant. He will also only take on jobs that interest him and will therefore not care what happens to his work once it is completed. He will then immediately set on his next big project. He will also not care if his inventions are used to harm people using his job as a justification for it. Background Professor Schmidt has worked together with his partner, Reinford founder Gwyn Reinford, to advance the orbal technology in Erebonia if only to satisfy his own intellectual curiosity. He is affiliated as a researcher with the Roer Institute of Technology. During the Erebonian Civil War, Professor Schmidt reverse-engineered the Divine Knights at a dazzling speed on behalf of the Noble Alliance and also worked on archaisms for Ouroboros. He ultimately teamed up with Thors Military Academy students to craft a Zemurian Ore-made sword for Valimar. After the Civil War, his foremost apprentice George Nome embarked on a journey throughout Zemuria to visit other makers of Orbal Technologies, while Professor Schmidt returned to his work. During the one and a half year's break between Trails of Cold Steel II and III, Professor Schmidt has been transferred to Thors Branch Campus as a "Special Adviser" for their Orbal Engineering department. He is also being monitored by the Imperial Government as a potentially dangerous individual due to his quirky personality and his role in Civil War as the maker of the Noble Alliance's Panzer Soldats units. His new apprentice at the Thors Branch Campus is exchange student Tita Russell, granddaughter of one of Professor C. Epstein's other pupils, Albert Russell. Notable Designs * The two rail guns at the former Garrelia Fortress. * The Panzer Soldat units used during the Civil War, inspired by the design of the Azure Knight, Ordine. * Valimar's Tachi forged from Zemurian Ore, designed with assistance from George Nome. * The Einhel Keep on the Thors Branch Campus, a training facility for students which contains many traps. Character Notes Gallery G. Schmidt - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art G. Schmidt - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait G. Schmidt - Pride of Liberl (Sen III).png|In "Pride of Liberl" Schmidt - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Promotional Screenshot with Rean and Towa Schmidt - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Promotional Screenshot with Tita Trivia * Schmidt is the German equivalent of "smith". References }} Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters